Discord's Meddling
by Funnybunny514
Summary: Discord has been forced by Celestia to spend time with the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. While snooping in Twilight's Castle, he finds her diary. Finding very interesting information, he decides to "help." (Follows after season 4.) [on hiatus]
1. The Meeting

**Hello all! This will _not _contain the DiscoLight shipping. Also, the story will contain a shipping that not many people like and I don't want all of the reviews to contain hate in it. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Sorry for such a horrible chapter title. :P Thank you for reading and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: MLP: FIM is Hasbro's.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Ponyville. The light seemed to dance off of the crystals of Princess Twilight Sparkle's new castle. How she hated that title.

From day one of ascension everypony would want her autograph. She was still plain old Twilight, just with new wings! She never wanted this! Those ponies had no idea how tiring her life was.

"Oh, well. More thought on that later. I've got my schedule filled to the minute this morning," sighed the alicorn. Spike had walked into the throne room as she spoke looking extremely confused.

"Uh...Twilight, who're ya talking to?" the dragon asked. The purple pony got up from her chair adorned with her Cutie Mark, blushing.

She said, sheepishly, "No one, Spike. It's not important."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain draconequus was about to pull his signature prank on an unspespecting white unicorn with an electric blue mane and sunglasses set on her snout.

When he least expected it, a scroll with the stamp of Celestia's Cutie Mark popped up next to him.

He fell out of the tree and landed next to Vinyl Scratch, who, at the moment, had been setting up her stereo.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you, Dis. Anyways, I'm trying to get the turntables up. So..." She shoved Discord away from her station. "Beat it." He got up and stalked off.

He grumbled, "I'm the Lord of Chaos, can defy all logic, _and _float in midair, but I _still _fell out of that stupid tree branch!"

Discord snapped his talons and the parchment floated before him, unbound.

He rolled his eyes, summoning tiny reading glasses. "Now let's see what Sun-Butt wants."

_Discord, _

_First of all, please stop calling my sister and I, Sun-Butt and Moon-Butt. _

He chuckled at how he got the Princess to write his nicknames for her and Luna.

_Now on to real business, I request your presence before me at noon in the Canterlot Castle Throne Room. I have a task for you that cannot be explained through a letter._

_Signed, _

_Princess Celestia_

The parchment shriveled up and vanished.

"Ugh, the last thing I want is to have to listen to Tia drone on and on about how 'pranks will degrade her and my own image,'" Discord quoted with the quoted words appear across the sky. The clock tower chimed twelve o' clock. "Oh, poo. I guess it's time to meet her royal pain."

He snapped his talons a second time and disappeared. After he left, the tilting bucket of water above the white pony finally fell and shorted her speakers.

Vinyl muttered, "Next time I see, Dis, I'm gonna pound him!"

* * *

Twilight just finished her meeting with Cloudchaser and Flitter about how stable their friendship was.

"Finally. Now I have some more time to myself as I'm ahead of schedule." She read down the list and found she was an hour ahead of time. She wrote a quick note to Spike telling her where she was going to be after he got up from his nap.

Once the pony was out of her front doors, a letter came into view and then fell. She used her magic to levitate it and let the scroll unroll, peeling off the stamp of her mentor.

_Twilight, my most faithful student, _

_I ask of you to meet me in the Canterlot Castle Throne Room. I need your expertise of friendship to help someone you have helped before in this subject. _

_I am sorry if this has cut into your plans for the day._

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

The clock tower stroke twelve with Twilight frantically pacing.

"Oh no! If I'm late for the meeting I might ruin somepony that needs my help! Then if that gets out nopony will trust me again after ruining one pony and then I—" A purple claw was covering the princess's muzzle and keeping her from ranting any longer.

"Geez, Twilight! You woke me up from my nap and an awesome dream." The dragon didn't look pleased. He removed his claw and glared at his boss/big sister.

"What are you doing here, Spike?" Twilight questioned.

Spike pointed towards an open window leading to his room. A pale pink rose to her purple cheeks.

"I heard you getting all worked up over nothing, and I also wanted more sleep so I came to get you going." Twilight laughed and started flapping her wings.

"Well, thanks anyways Spike. I'll be back soon after a meeting with the Princess."

The purple and green dragon looked dumbstruck. "_Another_ meeting?!"

The alicorn rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes, another meeting. I promise I'm going to be back before midnight, number one assistant." Before Spike could reply she flew off, without much ease.

* * *

Discord had arrived seconds before a certain purple princess that he knew.

"Please, Celestia, what am I doing here?" Discord interrogated. The white alicorn stood up and unfurled her wings, giving her a more regal look.

"I need you to do something for me that only you can do," she replied, simply.

Just moments after, Twilight came flying in. "WATCH OUT!" Discord ducked while Celestia watched her student skid to a halt, inches before her.

"What in the world?!" the draconequus shouted. The Princess of the Sun only smiled and put a hoof on the pupil's shoulder.

She greeted, "Ah, my most faithful student has arrived. Good to see you could make it."

Twilight chuckled sheepishly and got up. "Sorry, sorry!"

"No need to apologize."

"Sorry!" Her lips pulled into a large smile. Discord coughed to let himself to be known.

She raised an eyebrow realizing who was mentioned vaguely in her letter, "Oh, so I'm helping Discord?"

Celestia kindly corrected her, "Not exactly."

Discord tapped his cloven hoof impatiently. "Would somepony _please _tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"I want you to spend the next week with the Elements of Harmony," commanded the older alicorn.

The draconequus and younger alicorn were flabergasted. "WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.

"Discord needs to learn more about friendship to avoid a situation like Tirek's. I believe 9you and your friends can help him." She turned to Discord. "I would like you to soend as much time as possible with them and I will keep an eye on you to make sure you don't avoid this, is that clear?"

Discord was walking away, towards the doors, with him waving his paw nonchalantly. "Yes, yes, though, I hardly think it's fair." Before either Princess could respond he left. "Now goodbye!" He snapped the end of his tail and teleported.

"Princess, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked, worriedly.

"I am sure. Now, I must adjour to begin my meeting with the Queen of Great Britle." Celestia furled her wings and walked down a hallway to her right.

Her student teleported back to her own castle as to avoid crash collisions.

* * *

Discord was sitting in his thinking tree wondering what horrors he would have to do the next day. Though, he wouldn't mind seeing Fluttershy again.

_That's still beside the point! _a voice in his brain shouted.

_True, _he concurred. Celestia always seemed to have it out for him. Forcing him to spend time with those _ponies_.

He tried thinking of chaos to help him sleep for the stars began to shine through some cotton candy clouds above.

* * *

"I guess it's time to spell-proof the castle. Though I can hardly find my way through as it is." Twilight walked through the bedroom doors of her assistant. "Spike?" The baby dragon shot up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah?" he inquired.

Her face was solemn. "It's time to Discord-proof the place. We have a visitor as of the next week."

Spike fell back into his pillow. "Great," he said, muffled.

* * *

**So, how do you like it so far? Sorry for it being a bit short, but this was the best stopping point. Please review and tell me what could've been better. I hope it wasn't too boring! Thank you for your time. :)**


	2. Discord's Arrival

**Hey, again! So now that school is about to start again next week, my updates won't come as quickly as they would in the summertime. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

As Twilight Sparkle got up from her plush bed in her larger room of the castle, she dreaded what was to come.

"No! Nonononononono!" She ran out the double doors, completely forgetting that Spike was still asleep, and started working up her usual fret. The alicorn ran out her front doors, momentarily blinded by the adjustment to the light outside. "DISCORD'S COMING!" Her shriek could be heard all the way to one unlucky butter yellow Pegasus across town.

"Huh? Twilight?!" She looked around the room. Fluttershy blinked a few times to rid the sleepiness from her teal eyes. She wondered if she had heard her friend at all, or if it was just a habit for her to get nervous.

The newly crowned Princess had told the rest of her friends that Discord was coming to visit for the next week and staying in _her _castle.

* * *

"Girls, we have a problem." Twilight had walked into SugarCube Corner, the regular hangout for her friends and herself.

The five other mares attentions were drawn to the purple pony.

Pinkie Pie asked, excitedly, "What is it Twilight?" She looked from face to face and looked down with a sigh.

"We're going to have a visitor for the next week."

"Who, darling?" Rarity questioned, her interest piqued.

"Discord." A gasp was shared with each of the Elements of Harmony.

Fluttershy shuffled her hooves. "Um, who is he staying with? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Twilight groaned, "Me." The Pegasus looked a bit disappointed, but made sure not to show it. "If you girls wouldn't mind helping me start fixing up the castle, protecting some things from our friendly Lord of Chaos, I would _reeeeally_ appreciate it." Her eyes shined at her friends. A form of chatter was heard mostly agreements to the Princess's offer.

"Great! We have a _lot_ of work to do."

* * *

Fluttershy decided to get up now to feed her animals before Discord arrived.

* * *

Spike had gotten up also, due to his semi-big sister's yelling. He managed to get her back inside and they sat in their thrones, side-by-side, with the alicorn's eyes darting everywhere.

"Relax, Twi! You have nothing to worry wbout. The Princess said she was going to keep an eye on him, right?" She slowly nodded her head, her eyes no stopping. "Then, you're fine! Just stop getting so worked up before he gets here! C'mon, let's go walk around the castle. I bet there are more rooms that we haven't seen, yet!" The dragon pulled Twilight's foreleg and they disappeared in a corridor.

As soon as they were out of sight, the front door burst open with Discord shooting his arms up high and defying gravity, as usual.

"I'm heeeeere! Oh, where is everypony? I thought there was going to be a welcoming committee. I guess I'll just have to find something to do until somepony comes back." A mischievous grin spread on his pony puzzle.

He teleported to his hostess's room and ran his paw along a shelf until he came to a thick, navy blue spine, with the words "KEEP OUT!" written along in big bold lettering. The draconequus ignored the red warning and had the book in his paw with the snap of his claw The cover was navy blue as well, with two retangles and the bottom halves of two squares imprinted. A large white box was resting above the half-squares. Printed inside the box was two words in magenta ink. "Twi's Diary." He tried pulling open the cover binding a spell binding the book. Discord snapped his talons once more, releasing his prize.

"Oooh! Celever little pony, but not clever enough for me! Now, what secrets does our little purple pony Princess hold?" He flipped the pages finding graphs and stories about the everyday life of the Princess of Friendship. What he noticed was a reacurring reference of a brown stallion with a darker brown mane, sapphire blue eyes, hourglass for a Cutie Mark, and red tie. Twilight wrote about him whenever the large events occurred, she only admitted in her diary that she had help from him. A note would be left for her every time they had a major problem, giving her a clue of what the Elements of Harmony would need. "Does somepony have a crush?" Discord mused to himself. The alicorn wrote about how intellilectually gifted the stallion must be, and how she grew a liking to him. He had reached almost to the name, which

What the draconequus didn't realize is while he read through the diary, the owner of it had walked into the room.

"Hey, what are _you _doing here, already?" She looked at the book he was holding, then her eyes widened to the size of saucepans. "DISCORD, YOU BETTER GIVE ME MY BOOK!"

He quickly hid it behind his back and tried to look innocent. "What book? Are you feeling alright, Twilight?" She stamped her hoof in frustration.

"Discooord!" the purple alicorn repeated, threateningly. She teleported the book from his grasp and placed it back on the shelf. "If you say _anything _about what I wrote in there you're going to eat stone." The chaos bringer laughed.

"Oh, Twilight! You are good for a laugh! You don't have the Elements anymore, remember?" She turned when she heard hoofsteps in the throne room.

"Let's see what you have to say to Fluttershy?" He didn't show it, but he gulped thinking of what Fluttershy could do. He didn't think the first time that she would reject his friendship, but she did. He couldn't let that happen again.

The duo walked out to meet the others, Twilight looking particularly smug, and Discord worried.

"Hey y'all! I finished up my chores of the day, so I'm all free!" Applejack greeted her friend first. Then a mood of distrust fell upon her when she saw who was with her. "Uh, hey, Discord." Rainbow Dash flew up to Discord and put her face inches from his.

"You're not going to get any funny ideas this week, are ya?" she threatened. Discord rolled his eyes.

"No." He saw Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all down below the steps.

"Hey, Twilight! Heyya Discord!" Pinkie was quick to trust Discord again. If Twilight could so willingly, so could she. Besides, he was a great prankster.

Rarity called to those walking down the oddly long staircase. "Hello, Twilight!" She nodded politely to the other. "Discord."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Fluttershy's cheeks seemed to tint a pink ever so slightly while Discord avoided her gaze. The other ponies watched them closely with raised eyebrows and suspicious stares, save the resident party pony.

Pinkie broke the tension with her smile and hyper attitude. "So what are we doing today? Swimming? Rock climbing? Roller skating? Bowli—" Twilight covered the pink mare's mouth with her hoof.

"Well, Pinkie certainly has the right idea, but what _are_ we going to do today?" Rarity asked.

Discord's eyes lit up and in a flash everypony was on a platform with helmets strapped on their heads and harnesses attached to a wire above them. "Zip lining!"

* * *

**To be continued... BUM BUM BUUUUM! As I said earlier, it's going to be hard to update, but I'll try as often as I can. Sorry if this was a bit short, but I wasn't really sure on where to end. Hope you all liked it!**


	3. Before Five 'o Clock

**I know I'm sounding repetitive, but school ****_will_**** hold me up. I really hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

"DISCORD!" five of the six mares shouted. Fluttershy was nearest to him on the line and was shaking with fright.

"D-do you think we could, maybe, get down from here?" the Pegasus whimpered, looking over the edge of the platform. Discord's face soured and he snapped his talons.

"Fine." They reappeared in the throne room with Spike walking in.

"Since when did you all leave?" He shrugged and continued. "I'm just going to be in my room reading comics. See ya!" The dragon ran as fast as his stout legs would allow him.

When he was out of sight, the ponies turned their glares to Discord, save Fluttershy.

"What did you think you were doing?! You _know_ that Fluttershy is af-...er, doesn't like heights!" Twilight Sparkle scolded.

Rarity tossed her mane, trying to beat out any leaves from it. "I have to agree that, that was most inconsiderate."

"Darn, tootin' it was!" Applejack adjusted her hat. "I'm not sure if this was a good idea, y'all."

"You know, I'm right here!" Discord had shrunk then grew to full size again in the middle of them. "And Fluttershy looks fine!" He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself.

"Uh, Discord, would you mind putting me back down?" the Pegasus requested, politely, with the faintest of a pink spreading on her face. He did as asked, then laid down in midair.

The Spirit of Disharmony complained, "You ponies were never fun. And this wasn't my idea! I didn't ask to stay here!" He crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Chillax! Nopony was accusing you!" Rainbow Dash flapped above the rest of her friends, leveled with Discord.

The Princess of Friendship spoke, "This arguing isn't getting us anywhere. How about we all meet back here at 5:00PM?"

The Elements all agreed, nodding and mumbling.

"Goody! I'll see you then, everypony!" The draconequus was close to snapping his claws when the alicorn moved him back to the circle of thrones.

"Not you, Discord." After the rest of the ponies left, he smirked.

"So! About your little crush."

Twilight blushed and stammered, "T-that was none of business to begin with!"

"Please, Sparkle. You know I can help!" Discord taunted her. She started moving back to the staircase.

"You know, I have to help Spike with something." He tried to stop her, but she ran faster than Rainbow Dash and Applejack did in the "Running of the Leaves" race. "Sorry!Gottogo,bye!"

The Lord of Chaos rubbed his paw and claw together. "Now I can get started on annoying the rest of them!" He snapped his talons and left the Throne Room empty.

* * *

An unsuspecting blue pegasus was flying to meet the Wonderbolt, Soarin. Ever since Rainbow had saved him at the Equestria Games Tryouts, they would da– er, _hang out _from time to time.

Discord followed her in his infamous pink cotton candy cloud (without question) and was going to "help" their relationship move along.

The pair was reunited at a small cloud patch. "Hey, Dash! Where've ya been?" Soarin called to the wanna-be-Wonderbolt.

A small patch of pink rose to her cheeks as she fiddled with her mane. "Oh, just dealing with Discord, again. Hehe." Discord scowled at her comment and decided to ruin her date ahead of schedule.

The couple started to talk about the stats of the Cloudsdale Clydesdales' recent game with the Ponyville Pintos. As their discussion went on, Discord lowered a puppet string attached to a feather and started to tickle the Element of Loyalty with it. She managed to stifle her giggles before she was bursting out in laughter in Soarin's face.

The feather was out of his line of site. His puzzled expression prompted the mare to guffaw even harder and soon her date joined in. They had such a good time, that Discord left them alone.

* * *

The draconequus had dropped down on another couple, Applejack and Spike. They had been in secret for about a month, ever since Spike realized that Rarity would never love him the way he loved her. Applejack had always been the one to console him, and he thought of how much he owed her. The mare herself had fallen head-over-hooves for the dragon ever since he had truly saved her from the "terrifying Timberwolf." Her infatuation stuck with "her little apple" ever since. Spike kept his act up to avoid suspicion and to give Applejack time to confess to the girls.

The two were laughing under the gazebo, enjoying a picnic the farmer had made.

"Gee, Applejack...I don't know how I've looked over _you_ and had eyes for Rarity! You're simply, amazing!" The Element of Honesty tried to hide her blushing face behind her hat and looked away.

She humbled herself, "Aww, Spike. Ya know how Rarity is pretty an' all. Ya wouldn' notice me if I were the first pony ya met." As the Lord of Chaos prepared to find the proper tool for disaster, truth arose between the love birds.

"Actually, you _were_ the first pony I met coming to Ponyville." The dragon avoided the emeralds of his marefriend's eyes, regretting as soon as it fell from his mouth. His time spent with her had pushed him to be more honest in his words, or so he guessed.

Applejack vaguely recalled Twilight's tale of which of whom she had met in which order. The pony gulped and smiled to hide her hurt. "Don'– don' worry 'bout it, sugarcube. You're still my little apple." Spike's leafy green eyes returned to his special somepony, his purple claw gripping her orange hoof.

"Ugh, this is getting too sappy for me," Discord claimed and dropped an egg carton of chicken eggs on them. After listening to their annoyance, he searched for his next victim.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was skipping on her way to the train station, stocked with supplies for a long trip to throw a party for eight-year-old Bass Drum in Trottingham. Once she arrived and payed for her ticket, she sat to wait for the train. She let out her exhaustion and stress because that day she had gotten extremely tired. A certain pony she knew was sitting next to her in her peripheral whose name was...

"CHEESE SANDWICH!" She had newfound strength and tackled her friend.

The orange stallion wrapped his forelegs around her back. "Golly, Pinkie! If I'd known we would see each other here, I would have brought–"

Chaos itself snickered at them, "Oh, this is too _easy_." He blew a foghorn right beside their ears and flew off. The two weren't bothered and just smiled.

* * *

Discord's last destination was in Carousel Boutique, where Rarity was discussing the lastest fashion in Canterlot.

"Oh, come now, Fancy Pants. What's _your _life been like? I'm your friend, and I want to keep updated about more than just fashions." For the first time Rarity would ever had thought, Fancy looked _flustered_!

"Well, uh, my personal life? Love life included?" Rarity nodded curtly. "I have...dumped Fleur-de-Lis." The white unicorn mare widened her eyes with her heart skipping a beat.

She was simply, flabbergasted. The Element of Generosity had never thought that they would separate since they always seemed like a happy couple. "Oh, oh Fancy Pants. I'm ever so sorry. Do you...do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Rarity bit her lip, thinking her own question was absurd.

The white stallion surprised, even himself, when he replied, "Yes."

The draconequus hanging outside of the window gagged at such a "precious" moment. He was absolutely revolted of the thought of anypony consoling another and shot off in disgust.

* * *

At some point in his flight, Discord had found himself at Fluttershy's cottage and knocked. He was horrified at how old the wood was and how it could crash down on "poor Fluttershy." Any thought of his own was erased by his worry for her.

The oak door squeaked on it's hinges when the butter yellow Pegasus stepped into the warm sun, her long pink hair draping over one of her teal eyes. The only eye uncovered sparkled in the sunlight with the soft mane framing her, perfectly. She looked up at her visitor and her kind smile grew. To Discord, Fluttershy was the only pony that ever mattered in existence, in that moment, and he was lost in ocean of eyes. Fluttershy felt the exact same way for the prior and was gazing into his red orbs.

"Hello, Discord." Her gentle voice broke him from his stupor and he stood up as straight as a post.

"Yes! Hello, Fluttershy!" He invited himself in and sprawled on the couch. When the Element of Kindness walked into the living room, he realized _she _needed a place to sit. The Spirit of Disharmony was back to the stiff position, allowing Fluttershy room.

He thought, Is _this _what the others felt like?

She sat down, gratefully, and said, "Thank you." Her sweet smile seemed to widen even _more_. When she glanced out the window, the Pegasus realized the time was five 'o clock. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! We're going to be late!" She yanked his paw hard enough to pull him from his seat and through the cottage door.

* * *

The rest of the elements were gathered, unhappily, in their thrones. Discord sneered at his fine work.

"Thanks a lot, Discord. That was sure a mighty _surprise_ you gave to me," a southern drawl greeted him. Pieces of eggshell was still embedded in Applejack's mane and coat. She reached down to pick up a foil shape...

"Pie time!" A cream pie landed right in his face with Fluttershy distraught next to him. Everypony laughed, but her.

"That wasn't very nice, Applejack!" She tried to muster some anger to her friend and put her hooves on her hips, looking as stern as an upset mother.

Rainbow Dash kicked her hind legs onto the armrest of her throne and rolled her eyes. "Relax, Flutters. It was just _one _pie! There's no need to get so worked up."

"It still wasn't nice." Fluttershy's confidence wavered, but she saw that even Discord was laughing and let it drop. "Where's Twilight?" She flew and sat on her respective chair, glancing to the empty across from her.

"Honestly? I don't know, either," Rarity replied.

Spike looked up from his comic book, nonchalant. Suspiciously, an eggshell was hanging from one of the spikes on his head. "Last I heard she said to me was that she was going out to research something." The clatter of hooves came from above with faint voices as an odd mechanical sound wailed from above. Twilight appeared at the stairs once more and sailed down, in a very happy mood.

"Hello, everypony! Sorry if I kept you waiting." She grumbled to herself, "Though _he _said we would be on time." All the creatures in the room exchanged confused expressions, save Pinkie Pie, who was oddly depleted of enthusiasm. Discord even scratched his head, taking the pose of "The Thinker," a famous sculpture in Prance.

Discord broke the silence, asking the Princess, "So, what is this meeting about?" He hated silence enough to ask rhetorical questions.

"Well, we _all _need to figure out how to get along.

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying this so far! Keep readin'! ;)**


End file.
